Punishment
by Kasumi-Megami-Sado
Summary: Jim leaves a surprise for Spock. This surprise can only be responded to with punishment. Lemon Spirk.


**Punishment**

**Warning: Homosexual relations and a few P.O.V. changes. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor the characters.**

McCoy stood next to JIm, who sat in his captain's chair. The doctor was with a petite, brunette yeoman and glancing occasionally at the seated blonde, catching glimpses of nervousness breaking through his composure as he sat in his chair waiting for something like his life depended on it. Suddenly, a voice came over the communicator in his chair.

"Captain, come in." A male ensign.

"Yes, ensign?" Jim replied hurriedly.

"Commander Spock is on his way to the Bridge, sir."

"Thank you, Kirk out." He stood from his chair and strode towards the turbolift.

"Jim, where are you going?" McCoy called after his friend.

"Just somewhere… to do captain!" He rushed, really trying to get to the lift.

"Jim!" McCoy called again, suspicious. "Are you teasing the hobgoblin again?" He asked slowly.

That depends on what your definition of 'teasing' is." He smirked.

"Damn it, Jim! You're just asking for him to get you back for all the stunts you've pulled!" The doctor exclaimed making the captain laugh as he turned back to the lift. The doors then slid open and Spock stepped between them to prevent their closing.

"Captain," He started, anger clearly visible, to Jim that is, in his dark eyes. "I believe it is necessary to discuss the… items you placed among my personal belongings. In private." There was a hint of a growl at the end of his statement.

"Spock, I don't think it's entirely nece-!" He was pulled into the lift by the Vulcan and the doors slid closed, leaving behind a stunned Bridge crew.

* * *

After the turbolift doors had closed, Spock only gave Jim a warning glance that said, "You are no longer giving the orders. Remain silent." Jim obeyed the unspoken command and stood, unmoving, waiting for the arrival of their desired deck.

Finally, the doors opened with a swish and Spock took off, heading for his quarters with Jim following behind him while attempting to hide his submissiveness. They reached his door and the Vulcan pushed the human through before calmly stepping in and walking to a shelf that held only a brown paper bag, which he promptly took hold of.

"You were insulting my dominance." He stated, throwing the bag at Jim. It hit his chest and fell to the floor, spilling it's contents, littering the floor by his feet with dark blue, laced panties.

"No, I -" The blonde's denial was cut short.

"Then you wanted to be punished." Another statement, but the answer was clear in Jim's scarlet face and adverted gaze. "Very well." The Vulcan swiftly pinned him to the wall, devouring his lips. The captain submitted to the first officer pressing against him, enjoying the force. Spock's mouth travelled from the delicious human's, along his jaw and up to his tender ear. His heated tongue traced the ear's form before he whispered a command, lips gently brushing the lobe.

"I am going to release you, you will then undress and wait for me to return seated on the bed. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." With that, the commander stepped back and paused to assure his orders were followed. Jim began by taking off his gold tunic and regulation black undershirt as the other male strode to his closet and disappeared inside. The blonde continued to undress, neatly folding his uniform on top of his boxers by the bed on the floor. He then sat on the edge of Spock's bed and obediently waited for his commander.

The Vulcan exited the closet with a bottle of what looked to be lotion and a rope in one arm, a long mirror in the other. The naked man watched, curious, as the other set the mirror where it gave a clear view of the bed. Spock then approached the curious man.

"Stand with your back to me." He ordered and Jim obeyed, standing and turning, not surprised when his arms were tightly bound behind him. A rough hand grabbed a fist full of his blonde hair and tugged back, making him gasp. The first officer took advantage of the open mouth, crushing his lips to the other's and slipping his tongue in to dominate his mouth. The commander pulled back, gently taking the blonde's lower lip between his teeth.

"You have been a bad boy," He spun his captive around and pushed him to his knees, putting his face directly in front of the Vulcan's groin. "Suck me." He ordered. Jim wasted no time, unbuttoning and unzipping the first's pants with his mouth before using his teeth to lower the other's pants and boxers. He licked his lips at the sight of the semi-hard Vulcan phallus. The captain licked from base to tip and back several times, nipping occasionally, forcing the erection to grow to it's full potential. He then took the entire cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat to accommodate the amazing length. He bobbed on the member slowly, pausing with the head in his throat, every once in a while, to swallow, knowing how Spock enjoyed the sensation. A hand took a rough grip of blonde hair and he understand what was about to take place. His eyes closed and he obediently allowed his partner to harshly fuck his mouth. Jim lost himself in the thrusts, feeling coarse hair brush by his lips with every forward buck. He opened his eyes to watch the Vulcan's face, taking in every small detail. The light green tint on his cheeks, the small yet proud smile ghosting over his lips, all showing his love for his trained pet he made of the captain.

"How does my logic taste, _Captain?_" He sneered, dark eyes catching golden. The captive gave his answer by moaning into the erection filling his mouth, making Spock growl possessively, "Then you will enjoy this, as well." He grunted as he came, allowing the human to pull back enough to taste the burning milk that was shot into his mouth. He savored the flavor of his partner, a minuscule amount of the cum dribbled down his chin while he licked the left over drops off of the still erect cock at his lips. The commander suppressed his urge to chuckle at the highly submissive display before him. Placing two fingers under Jim's jaw, he pulled him up to his face.

"You missed some." His fevered tongue swept up the small trail of white off his chin and plunged into the open mouth, the cooler tongue greedily cleaning the while dragging his teeth across the flat muscle and sucking, desperate to swallow the last of the thick milk.

Once the cum had been thoroughly cleaned from their mouths, Spock pulled back, removing his tunic and undershirt. He stood and moved to the neat pile of clothing on the floor, leaving behind his partner as if he had forgotten him. He continued his undressing calmly, placing his clothing on top of the other's in an organized fashion. The blonde sat patiently where he was left, trying to ignore his aching erection. Before turning back to his partner, the Vulcan gave another order.

"Get on the bed, the usual position will suffice." The captive then climbed onto the bed, and, when he was in a large enough area, he positioned himself on his knees with his face buried in the blankets and his ass in the air, feet dangling over the edge as he waited for his punisher.

After he was certain the blonde had finished his task, the first officer strode to his captain and picked up the bottle of lotion previously abandoned. Depositing a worthy amount of the substance onto his his fingers, the Vulcan set to work. He used his middle finger to begin massaging Jim's entrance, he then pushed in quickly, the entered male to gasped and relished the deep aroma of his commander that filled his lungs. Spock began thrusting his finger into the tight hole.

"Fascinating. No matter how many times I fuck you, you are still as tight as a virgin." Jim moaned as a second finger entered him. "You truly are a slut."

"Yes." Jim breathed as the fingers inside of him scissored and stretched him while thrusting as deep as possible. A third digit pushed in and the tips brushed his prostate, teasing a moan out of his throat.

"Dirty whore," The commander growled.

"For you I'll be anything!" The human whispered, knowing full-well he would be heard by his partner's sensitive ears. In reply, the Vulcan thrust his fingers into his captive's bundle of nerves and then removed his fingers entirely from him. He quickly applied the lotion to his member and sat himself at the end of the bed, in front of the mirror, where he pulled his captive into his lap, his bare chest pressing into the cooler back and bound arms. He pushed his throbbing cock into the other's puckered hole and pressed his lips to the human's scarlet ear.

"I'm going to release your arms and you will watch in the mirror as I take you." He growled.

"Yes, master!" Jim moaned as the rope around his arms was removed. Firm hands gripped the back of his knees and held his legs up and out of the way. Spock started thrusting into the blonde as his freed hands found their way to take a tight grip in his black hair, golden eyes focused on the image of the large phallus disappearing and reappearing from his hungry ass.

* * *

The bridge crew was still dazed from the scene that had played before them over half an hour ago. McCoy was still in the presence of his flirting object.

"Doctor," She started quietly.

"Yes?"

"The captain and commander Spock have been gone quite a long time. Could you please go check on them?" She asked innocently and the doctor sighed.

"What harm could it do?" He stated as he strolled to the lift.

* * *

The Vulcan's thrusts were gaining in strength and speed as the human's gaze was transfixed on the mirror, his lewd voice filling the room.

"Spock!" He gasped as teeth sank into his tan shoulder and a flat tongue swept up the trail of crimson blood that began to flow from the wound. The hands tangled in his black hair tightened and he growled into the mark he was creating. His lips moved from his captain's shoulder to his ear, encasing it in the heat of his breath.

"Jim… say it." He commanded.

* * *

The doctor stood at the door of Spock's quarters, the last place he would check for the captain and commander. There was no response when he and signaled for entry, so he decided to go in anyways, just to check. He opened the door and barely got his foot into the room before he was frozen in shock. He didn't have the full view, just bare shoulders from around the corner, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to understand what was happening.

He was about to quietly back out of the room, however, Jim's words halted him once again.

"Master," he called through his staggered breathing. "I've been a bad boy. Please! Fuck me harder! I need it!"

"Very well, if it is necessary for your punishment." The first replied smoothly, bucking harshly into the other. An extremely load and erotic moan escaped the blonde. At this, the doctor quickly and silently took his leave, heading back to the Bridge as if he hadn't just seen his best friends having sex.

* * *

Spock continued abusing his partner's hole, roughly slamming into him. Pure ecstasy rocked through the human's body with every thrust and a tight coil was beginning to build in his gut.

"M-master," He dared to turn his head and face the Vulcan. "Gonna… I want…"

"Me, too, T'hy'la." He whispered back, letting one of the tan legs fall to move his hand to his partner's psi points, inducing a mind meld while smashing their lips together. As their minds became one, white pleasure washed over them, Jim's orgasm coming first. His body tensed and milked the cock inside of him as thick streams of cum coated his stomach. The echo of his pleasure pushed Spock over the edge as well. When he was filled with searing hot liquid, he moaned seductively into the mouth that was attacking his.

Spock retreated from the kiss, breaking the meld and leaning back onto the bed, tugging Jim with him while pulling out of him. The blonde, while staying in the other's grip, rolled onto his chest and buried his face in the crook of his partner's neck.

"Jim,"

"Yeah?"

"The feminine undergarments you provided me with," He began sternly. "You will wear them from now on."

"I was planning to." The blonde looked up in time to see a black eyebrow rise in curiosity. "Why do you think they match your tunic?" An amused smile ghosted the commander's lips.

"You are quite fascinating, Jim." The human placed a soft kiss on his chin before resting his head in it's previous spot.

"I love you, too." He sighed contentedly.

* * *

The doctor calmly stepped out of the turbolift and onto the Bridge. The woman he was flirting with earlier immediately came up to him.

"Well?" All ears were on him instantly.

"They're, uh, discussing the issue over a game of chess." He lied quickly.

"Oh, okay… that's good." She relaxed and the surgeon sighed. There was one thing he was certain of now: Spock's next physical was going to be painful. As for the captain, he had already been punished.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Please review, they make my day! I love you all! Sayonara!**


End file.
